


Feeling Fizzy

by geosgal



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy!John, M/M, McLennon, Slow Burn, bad boy is sad boy, corruption in school, honestly this is pretty cringey, preppy!Paul, school groups, secondary school actually, starrison, too bad were this far already, yes - Freeform, you read that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geosgal/pseuds/geosgal
Summary: Paul McCartney, a preppy schoolboy bumps into-well more accurate to say walks in on John Lennon the schools “bad boy” having a bit of a mental breakdown.They talk and see they have a lot in common but the school’s system won’t let them be friends or anything related.How will they figure out their ridiculous dilemma?
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Meeting the Bad Boy

Everyday the smoke spot was empty. There was no reason for other people, who aren’t part of the council, to go there. Paul sadly was going alone to the same spot; reason it was beloved was the lack of security cameras and staff, making it perfect for an inbetween smoke. Often the perfect student council members, who were just people voted to represent classes, would go off in groups to have a break, that is keeping in mind that usually people who were liked for their hots not smarts were chosen as members. 

This time Paul went alone-he usually went around with either Ringo, Rory, or George-or even on occasion all three, but this time they all had reason not to go except for Paul. Ringo was sick, as he almost always was, Rory was on a school trip which George happily joined him for; all of this leaving Paul alone in the end. Now Paul would never admit he had a problem, but the nicotine really was something he couldn't put down and it was becoming more and more noticeable, and he wouldn't have gone if he was starting to itch for a smoke. So he had to accept a lonely but fulfilling smoke. 

Normally a simple smoke break wouldn’t be memorable for a secondary school fifth year, but Paul felt the whole day was off from the minute he got out of bed. And when he got to the spot and heard some kind of sobbing, which is being generous as it sounded like a weezing bird choking on it own eggshell, Paul simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to comfort a lovely lady.

Unlucky for Paul it was some twat about his age crying about who cares what. Now since Paul was moderately polite, and at the moment very uncomfortable, he couldn’t just walk away from someone who sounds like they’re dying, heck, what if they are dying! So he walked up to him and just stared at him. And that’s when he recognized him. John Lennon, the school’s bad-boy was crying. Now to give him credit, he did sound plastered along with the fact he had a bottle of gin somehow solid in his grip, but it still came as a shock.

There were unspoken descriptions of different “classes” in the hierarchy of the school. The bad-boys, also politely called edge-lords by the “upper sass” were all rough n’ tough. The student council, also “upper class”, but very graciously called “upper sass” by the edge-lords, were above helping other students out. Maybe they were snobby, and Paul could easily admit that, but he felt as though other people didn’t really need their help. They were just students and there was faculty specifically highered for counseling people and “helping” them with their problems. 

“Wha’ d’ya want, eh?” a slurred version of a normal sentence spilled out, and Paul genuinely felt bad. John seemed upset, no duh, about something of a more private sort and probably serious. Well seeing how much the boy drank and how he was sobbing heavily. 

“Nothing.” Paul said sarcastically which he really didn’t want to do, it just came naturally. Even though there was a short laugh from the boy on the floor, it sounded just as sad as his then continued, albeit quieter crying.

“How bou’ ye leave me be then, eh? Just for today.” John didn’t look up but the choked words sounded almost desperate, and he honestly didn’t look like he wanted company. He didn’t sound sarcastic like Paul often did, he was honest and showing raw emotion, which even John had to know someone like Paul would only use against him.

Paul sat down right next to him. Very reasonable, even Paul had to admit. It may have been the dumbest action of his so far, but he felt too bad to just leave the weezing, kinda dying guy alone. John audibly groaned, while Paul continued to look straight ahead. He also wanted his goddambed smoke and this kid wasn’t going to stop him from it.

“Don’ pity me, just go.” John sounded like he was about to start crying again, his voice cracking multiple times with just one simple sentence. Paul took out his pack and lit a fag while John stared it down as if asking for one.

“I don’t pity you, you sound like a dying squirrel so I feel if I leave you, who knows you might actually die.” John produced a loud snort that also sounded somewhat animalistic. 

“I wish I could die.” He followed up Paul’s sentence and finally looked up. He didn’t look at Paul but rather at the sky. His face was red from crying for who knows how long, his cheeks and eyes puffy and heavy, his eyes only expressed some sort of emptiness that at the moment Paul couldn’t describe.

“Psh, edge-lord.” a smirk was on the lips that said the only thing Paul thought could make the situation lighter, but only ended up making everything more awkward. The smirk of course quickly fell but was quickly answered with “Well, I suppose you're not wrong.” The two snorted and both gave short but light laughs. The moment lasted longer than necessary and it was a comfortable silence between the two as everything around also fell silent.

The bell rang.

And they went their separate ways, of course. Paul stubbed out his ciggie and went back to his classes not even looking back to see whether the supposed bad-boy had left or not. During his 6th period class he saw George and Rory coming in, Rory being an actually good student, he forced George to come to class and not loiter until the end of the school day, which he wasn’t actually forced to he just didn’t want to be left alone. Of course being in class didn’t mean George would suddenly start paying attention, in fact he was very busy texting his beloved Ringo, even though he was also telling George to get back to class so he could get back to engineering, they still didn’t put down their phones though. 

No problems were ever discussed with the council, unless that very same person wants to go through hell and limbo before coming back just to suffer. The problems going anywhere from George and Ringo being gay, or something of the sort. Everyone on the council was tightly knit in a friendship circle like every other “class” in the school, the groups of people only lingered around the other people in their group. There was even a group of “Outsiders” who left their own group to be with people of other groups. In the end it was a dumb and confusing system that people who were a part of barely understood.

Not only was the system dumb but it was also to an extent corrupt, which was ridiculous seeing as these were just dumb kids being kids. For class representatives/student counselors they were voted into the group or they could be invited in. Paul was called in for his looks, which the same happened to George, and they were fan favorites for girls until George got together with Ringo, which caused a whole ordeal and in the end gave a girl a blackeye because of George. Ringo got in because everyone likes him and he’s probably the only useful councilor who actually talks to people and tries to help them, same goes for Rory. And even though there was a whole situation around Ringo and George being together, people came to and simply couldn’t say adios to the only actually useful councilor. Nonetheless, George and Ringo now had their own fanbase on Tumblr and WattPad, appropriately called Starrison, which fans of were actually scary.

At the end of the school day, the small quartet went off to a cafe to loiter so to speak. Paul was feeling bored and so somehow he talked the rest of the group to go to a pub and get some action. After many hours of chatting boredly and monotonously making jokes, things finally came back to life after they got to the pub that was made-over to resemble a club. The design of the place worked for a club what with it having brightly hued furniture and coloured lights. The only thing that truly kept it from becoming a club, was the fact that no-one danced and people usually only drank and yelled and were obnoxious.

Drinks kept pouring down the throats of the group, the only sober one being Ringo, what with Rory even joining in on the fun. Ringo and George were basically eye fucking, while Rory, being the good student he is, was studying for his test on Friday, how he was studying shitfaced no-one knew. This left Paul to his own sorting because of the fact he was getting bored just watching math equations getting scratched down, so Paul started to look around and gaze at the different things people were doing. People were sitting all around the place, the bar and all booths being filled the group getting a spot only because they came so early. And while the alcohol was still fuzzy with Paul he quickly noticed a hunched-over silhouette in the dim corner of the bar. Again reasonably, he went to investigate. 

The supposed stranger was a wasted John Lennon, who was left to his own devices. While Paul was enjoying himself and sharing a half-rack of booze with his friends, John was alone in a random bar getting hammered. After getting closer and recognizing John, Paul felt for some reason as though he had to go cheer up the boy, so after a thoughtless second he started to stride right on over.

“Why hello there stranger, come here often?” a smirk was glued onto Paul as he said the dumb line, it was either the alcohol or the fact that he was bored and felt the need to actually converse with someone. John immediately shot a cold glare at Paul, but after recognizing him he only looked back down gloomily at his phone and seemed to go back to busily staring at cat memes and videos, Paul of course joined him. It was awkward to stand over someone and squint to see their phone, but very quickly were the two laughing like idiots. Whoever was sitting nearby must’ve moved because Paul was then comfortably sitting with John and watching and laughing at the videos. 

“Man I wish I had a cat now.” Paul said after their laughing/weezing fit, still breathless and teary eyed. A compilation of cats running after lasers like crazy and knocking stuff down and making weird noises certainly wasn’t a good choice to watch in a big room full of strangers. They were laughing so hard the bartender asked how much they drank, which in truth was almost nothing in the past two hours. 

“You don’t have a cat?” the question was stupid since many people didn’t, but John looked genuinly shocked at the revelation that Paul didn’t have a cat.

“Quite the opposite, I’ve got a dog and a big one at that.” Paul stared back and John looked down as his brain started turning the wheels in charge of functioning and he finally answered, “We could always fix that.” he simpered after realizing the answer wasn’t too true.

“Well if you want we can see if I like cats at all in the first place-” a loud gasp escaped John and he stared at Paul as if he’d done an action far worse than considering whether or not he’d like to have a cat.

“Well your nice so-no, it’s just not possible for a decent person to not like cats!” and with that they were out of the bar without telling the friends Paul had forgotten about. They walked down streets Paul easily recognized, and when he finally saw the house John calmly walked into was on Mendips.

Meows were there in an instant and John was petting them like they were his gods he would sacrifice anything for. There were one, two- _ seven cats.  _ Paul watched to an extent concerned with the amount of cats John had roaming around the house, even more surprising was the fact that whoever he lived with let him keep all these cats.

“Cute aren’t they all.” a small smile was still on John’s features as he fondly looked at the  _ concerning  _ amount of cats. They were cute, no one could say no to that fact, but who knows what those cute little paws could do when you turn around or try to pet them-they simply are unpredictable in Paul’s opinion. 

“The little devils can be cute I suppose.” Paul smiled as one of the cats, the black one, meowed and smushed its face into his hands with a scrawny purr following suit. “That’s salt.”

It was quiet after he said the name of the black one and then a smile with laughter erupted from both.

“And what is the white one, Pepper?” They stared each other down before John slowly nodded. They laughed for a good 3 minutes while John tried to wheeze out the names of the other 5 cats which included; Jesus, Tim, Elvis, Sam, and Tich.

“Why  _ Jesus _ ? Why  _ Elvis _ ?” Paul weezed a bit more trying to continue asking.

“Ok, to be honest, I have a huge man-crush on Elvis,” Paul nodded understandingly with an extended ‘ah’. “as for Jesus. No clue.” While it was true, Paul still giggled.

“Salt and Pepper really shows both your abilities in naming animals and your  _ god-awful  _ humor.” John, now laying on the floor, was being trampled by his cats who only seemed to be enjoying themselves in the progress, with their smug little faces Paul could see why John owned several of them. 

After a bit of tea and Paul finally admitting he liked cats, particularly John’s wide array of them, Paul finally got a glance of the time and he leapt up almost as cartoonishly as cats do.

“I had a grand time John but I outta go, the times way past anything I’m allowed to go around with.” it being 2 in the morning John could understand but he simply didn’t want his only company to leave him. 

“I get that Paul but maybe you could stay a tad longer.” an amused and dismayed look came with the request his new friend posed him. Paul simply couldn’t stay longer, let alone the night. 

  
“John, christ I can’t stay I’ve got shit to do and my da’s probably up waiting for me,  _ worried sick. _ ” a cringing expression held onto John before Paul had the chance to turn away and leave the guy he met yesterday sobbing behind the school alone.


	2. Cat Advertising

Well Paul was right about one thing. His father stayed up waiting for him. 

“Your way past any curfew I could’ve set for you, young man.” a gravely toned voice answered the unintentional slam of the front door, that happening because of the english wind roaring behind the arriving boy. Paul braced himself for an argument or some sort of confrontation. 

“I’m sorry, Da, really.” It really wasn’t on purpose, but that John guy turned out to be more entertaining to be around than most of Paul’s friends. When Paul finally made it into the living room where his father sat on the edge of the couch, eyes glued to the colourfully bland rug while Paul made his way towards him. 

“Just-just tell me why you were out for so long.” His father’s genuine voice was offsetting and pressured the truth to bubble out of Paul. They met eyes before finally an answer crept out of the young boy.

“I made a friend and we just happened to stay out too long.” Jim’s face lit up as he stood up for a more personal conversation with his son, though he did lean on the table for his back. Everyone in the godforsaken town went to their school, it was a tradition and a desperation. There were no other schools in the area so they were all stuck with a systematic education and socialization for generations to come

“Is there a new student in your school?” 

“No-well, uh, yes.” 

“Oh that’s grand, what’s his name?” the conversation turned to be more calm and understanding. 

“John.” Paul quickly replied. They looked at each other for a good minute before Jim turned to most-likely go upstairs off to bed. 

“Well sounds nice, son. You should bring him ‘round to the house maybe for some supper. It’s nice to hear your friends with more than just those three lads-I mean they’re all nice, it’s just…”

“Yeah, no, I understand, Da. You should head to bed, it’s late.” his father laughed before adding onto Paul’s words. “You should too, it’s even later for you.” 

The conversation was over and Jim went upstairs with a few creaks following up as well. As it started it ended, and so did the discomfort Paul felt throughout the short-lived speech. He figured it was also time for him to go upstairs and get his limited amount of sleep. The hangover kicked in full blown by the time Paul was at John’s, and now that it was quiet the pain was really starting to feel as if a hammer was wrecking the walls of his skull. Paul swallowed down a painkiller and headed for the same stairs his father went up, bumping into his brother who stared back with a blank expression. 

“Who’s John?” Mike mused with sly eyes, this only made Paul sigh. He looked at Mike with a frustrated countenance not even amused by his usual antics.

“A new friend. Why are you even curious? Heck-Why the bloody ‘ell are you up?” Paul couldn’t help walking past his brother, fearing his face would give away more than necessary. Mike scowled before Paul could get that far out of sight. The issue of communication was never a commotion in the McCartney’s, but soon they would come to find that no one could properly talk and reason, making every argument far worse and almost unavoidable. 

Words from downstairs could be vaguely heard but wanting to avoid confrontation, Paul headed upstairs and closed himself in his bathroom, his brother sighing promptly after their encounter before padding off into his own room. Paul on the other hand cleaned himself up before heading to get the minimal amount of sleep he earned from the day’s activities. His bed welcomed him gently and while his phone attempted to wake him up from all the pings it kept producing, Paul sternly muted it before going back to trying to get some sleep. 

- - - - - - - - - - \- -

Paul woke up feeling as if he barely even dozed off, let alone slept. His groggy face staring back at him in the mirror only solidified the fact that he was exhausted. Going down the stairs, Paul realized even sooner he was the only one awake as he made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of breakfast tea. The steam warmed his face and reminded him of his bed, which made him scold himself as to why he even got up in the first place. Paul by all means was not a rebel nor did he misbehave, but he showed no clear interest in school all the while being a decent student. On occasion Paul would skip school, his father trusting his son to be responsible and reasonable, which could be questionable from time to time.

While all this was true about Paul, he also felt a strange magnetic feeling that dragged him out of bed on this day in particular. His hangover thankfully passed but not his ego when he looked down at his lackluster outfit. A groan escaped him before he headed out to go to school, hoping he could just grab a coffee on the way.

After picking up George and Ringo, one of them, that one being George, wouldn’t shut up about Paul’s irresponsibly and his actions from the previous night being nothing but concerning. Paul could easily understand why George was upset, but being on less than 3 hours of sleep and still feeling groggy, he felt the lovely need to protest the proper opinions of the group. 

“George, quit tyin’ your knickers in a twist.” agitation dripped off of Paul’s tone, George dropped the subject with a frown. Once they stopped by a cafe that was on the road, they also informed Rory and asked if he wanted anything, they got their orders and left with an awkward aura engulfing them. 

The group walked into the large building and immediately split. It wasn’t common since most of the group members, particularly Paul and Rory, didn’t have other people to go to. In these cases, Rory would stalk off to go study and be responsible and Paul would go talk to the girls that often gushed over him.  _ Usually.  _

Those same girls that always gushed over him tried to stop Paul and start a conversation or  _ something, _ but he brushed them off with a new found disinterest, rushing to the place he knew he would meet the only company he wanted at that moment. 

The same place they first met and confided in each other’s company. Long strides leading him there, Paul only stopped when he realized he was alone in the area he used to label as the ‘smoke spot’. A weighing dread dropped like a stone in the pit of his stomach at the realization that that very same new acquaintance was missing. He didn’t even know why he was so hopeful to see the cat-man, or why he liked being near him, or why he  _ felt  _ bad for him. It was ridiculous considering they first met.

There was a shuffle that escaped Paul’s ears, but soon a tap was felt and his head got whiplash from snapping back to the boy he met quite literally the other day. A smile was plastered to both pale faces from the recognition of one another. There was a moment of silence and stillness, which only followed by both of them making their way to the wall where a lean stance could be held. The smoke of their cigarettes drifted through the surroundings and it all felt like square one when they first met. 

“You aren’t drinking today?” more of a question rather than an observation was all that Paul could offer at that moment. Curiosity was consuming Paul’s conscience,  _ there had to be a reason for the heavy hitting _ . John looked uncomfortable, and his eyes drooped down, falling to the floor. 

“I will be soon.” he scoffed, brows stringing together, face turning the other way. Paul frowned hearing the sarcasm in his voice. “Why does it matter to you anyway.” 

“What do you mean ‘why does it matter’, you were here drowning yourself and it’s my fault for being curious?” Paul was getting angry even though he willingly started this conversation, not thinking once whether John wanted to talk or not. A blind man could tell something happened to John making him thirst for the numbing medication that he was downing barely a day ago. 

“Maybe it’s because I don’t know you that I don’t want to tell you.” John was clearly holding himself back, his head was still facing the opposite direction to Paul as his eyes started to water. 

“Well, yes,” Paul couldn’t argue with the truth that John spoke “but if I was-well, I mean…It’s sort of easier to talk to a stranger, yknow?” stumbling on his words seeing his wrong, Paul paused before leaning on the wall behind them. His tone was soft once more as he stared at John with a sad smile.

“You’re right.” a guilty expression coated Paul’s features, making John’s short-lived anger even shorter.

John sighed while joining Paul in his spot. After offering another fag, the two sat in even covered silence.

“You should get a cat.” the comment was so out of place it most definitely caught Paul off guard. After a blank stare and a silence between the two of them, Paul finally offered a response.

“No.” John looked offended at Paul’s answer, making an overemphasized gasp. Looking genuinely offended, which in his case, he was. 

“How can you not want cats?” eyes wide and a smile barely hiding, both sides of the light chat were amused. Paul liked animals in general, but he’s always wanted a dog, preferably big and fluffy and fun. 

“I want a dog.” there was an expression John held before standing up abruptly and turning around. And then he turned to face Paul again.

“Your a sinner. I’m afraid we can’t be friends. Let me guess you probably like sardines on pizza, HECK, maybe even pineapple to top it.” the pair cringed in unison at the mention of the dish with various toppings. And that does sound absolutely disgusting. 

“Ok, listen, I may like dogs, but I’m human, y'know. I don’t eat…that. That-that’s just plain out wrong, yknow.” 

They paused their deep conversation before John weezed at the comment made about pizza, and while they were both right that that was plain out disgusting, they just started laughing out their heart and soul in seconds. This would’ve been concerning for any bystanders to see, and thank god there weren’t any. 

After their fit of laughter, they left to go walk around the area, chat and enjoy each others company.

“Boy did I think you weren’t human for a second.” John added to the already long conversation of their other conversation in school. 

Paul laughed “Y’know the same applies to you!” 

“Just because I have a concerning amount of cats, means nothing.” Paul gave John a look saying more than words could offer. “Ok, maybe a cat-lady thing, but that’s still human!” they laughed after Paul nodded thoughtfully to his comment. 

“True.”

As a serene silence crept on the two, there was a not so suddle realization, a revelation they both knew of before even speaking once to each other.

They were from different groups.

And in this small world, you stay in your group.

“I guess we just can’t be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHHHHH.  
> I guess I should warn yall i work realllllly slow.  
> so dont expect the most current thing to be an update  
> I have chp 3 on the works so thats a start!!!!! hope you guys liked it  
> tell me what you thought down below :-)


End file.
